Come Home
by Sarah501B
Summary: One-shot, set right after "Lead" (S10EP15). Alex is back, and Elliot and Olivia get her up to date with what's happened since she joined WPP. It's my first (and probably the only) A/O story, please be kind.


_**A/N: I'm an E/O shipper and I always will be, but I re-watched "Lead" (season 10, episode 15) today and it inspired me. My stories shall be updated soon, especially "Goodbye", so don't freak out.  
Law & Order SVU and its characters don't belong to me.**_

* * *

After kicking Rowan Toys, Inc's and Michael Rowan's asses, Alex and the detectives went out for a few drinks.

- So tell me, what happened after I left?

- Well – Elliot started –, Casey took over as the main SVU ADA, but she was suspended... What, three, four years later? – He asked looking at his partner?

- I can't remember exactly when, but yeah, something like that .She presented a piece of evidence on court claiming it was legitimate, but it kinda wasn't and the defense found out. They reported her to judge Donnelly who had no choice.

- That's bad, I like her and she's really good at what she does, I hope she gets back soon. That's when Greylek came to rescue?

- Yup. She was tough and a great attorney, but she didn't really know how to handle SVU cases and how to deal with the victims.

- Kinda like me earlier on this case.

- Yeah, but you got a grip pretty soon. She never did – Elliot pointed.

- True – Olivia said.

- Well, thanks for your support – Alex laughed.

- What can we do, you rock – Elliot stood up. – Well, ladies, I have to go.

- Oh, El, stay for a few more minutes! I just got back – Alex pleaded.

- I wish I could – he said sincerely. – I hate diaper duty.

Alex looked surprised.

- I thought your kids were all in college already.

Olivia laughed.

- He wishes. He and Kathy got divorced and then one night they decided to relive the good ol' times but, you know, Elliot's buddy didn't wear a raincoat.

Her words, despite being said in the most serious tone Olivia could, made Alex laugh so hard she almost spit half of her martini.

- But I thought Kathy was like, on her forties – the blonde woman said after she stopped laughing.

- She is – Olivia said.

- What can I do, I'm a fertile man – Elliot joked.

- Yeah, yeah, but you better drive your little ass back home. Little Eli can't sleep without a kiss from his daddy whenever it's possible.

Elliot paid his part and left.

- Alex – Olivia started. – You've been out of WPP for three years now.

- I know it. I was there.

- Why didn't you come back sooner?

- Because I had... I had to... Make a few things clear before I could come back.

- Well then, either you had a lot of stuff in your mind or you really were a mess, because, three years is a very long time to sort your thoughts out.

- It was a little of both. I had to face some... Complicated feelings.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat.

- What kind of feelings?

- I'm in love with someone.

Olivia's heart dropped.

- And doesn't this someone love you back?

- I think so. I hope so. But it's complicated.

- Why's that? Is it that guy you met while you were in the program? Is it someone else who thinks you're Emily instead of Alex?

- No.

- So what's the big deal?

- I'm afraid... The person will reject me. I think... This person... Might be in love with somebody else.

- Oh, Alex, honey, I'm so sorry about that... But you know what, you'll never be sure if you don't try and talk to this someone.

- What if I'm right, what if she doesn't love me?

"Then maybe I can teach you how to love me instead", Olivia thought sadly.

- Then you call me and we can go out, have a few drinks and I'll help you forget this guy. How does that sound?

"Oh my God. It's true", Alex thought.

- Wait, you... You think it's a man?

- Isn't it?

- No, Liv, it's... Actually, it's you.

"Wait. WHAT?"

- Oh my God, Alex I... I... I don't know what to say.

- I just thought that, I know you love Elliot, but since he is back with Kathy and they have a baby now... I thought that maybe I should give it a try.

- Wait, you... You thought me and Elliot... Elliot and I...

- Don't you?

- No! I mean, of course I do, he's my best friend, but... Not that way, Alex. I didn't know what to say because... Because I love you, too.

- You do? – Alex was incredulous.

- Yes – Olivia said softly. – And I've been dreaming about this moment ever since I first met you.

She took Alex's hand in hers and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was very soft, but, when their lips finally touched, the whole world fell apart and there were only the two of them. They stopped kissing but kept their foreheads pressed against each other.

- I love you, Alex.

- I love you, too, Liv.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's very cliché, but I just had to do it. I hope you liked it, and please review!**_


End file.
